


Graveyard shift

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [20]
Category: Almost Human, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Heavy Angst, John Kennex is Leonard McCoy, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don’t they know?” Dorian asked on one of the only shifts they were lucky to be working alone.</p><p>“Dorian, the last thing you want when you’re in a giant tin can flying through space at a billion miles an hour is for a predator to be in it with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard shift

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't wanna write this this way but it just happened and since I don't want to end up writing in detail the events hinted at here, I'm leaving this as is.

“Why don’t they know?” Dorian asked on one of the only shifts they were lucky to be working alone.

“Dorian, the last thing you want when you’re in a giant tin can flying through space at a billion miles an hour is for a predator to be in it with you.” The android didn’t catch the sad expression or the way the old vampire’s eyes darted to him in disbelief when he’d asked.

“Something happened, something I can’t remember, didn’t it?”

They both fell quiet when a young man walked in clutching at his hand. Apparently he’d gotten a little too close to moving gears down in the engine room. The silence stretched on as McCoy quickly patched up the ensign, bitching about blood everywhere the whole time, before sending the young man on his way. “Watch it Chekhov, next time you might lose the whole damn thing!” The ensign just nodded and rushed off back to work.

“John,” Dorian’s voice was soft and McCoy groaned and waved him into his office. “What happened to us?”

McCoy engaged the locks and slumped into his chair. “Some asshole in the department was working with the Syndicate. We didn’t catch it in time. They let slip that I could take some major damage and, they tried to take me out. You, you got in the way of a massive electric charge they were going to use to incapacitate me. Truth be told, I don’t remember much after you went offline. I snapped out of it when Sandra had an MX pop me in the head,” McCoy tapped the back of his head. “Nearly snapped my spine and I ended up ripping the thing apart. I realized what was going on when everything finally settled down. We took a major loss. I’m still trying to figure out if I caused some of that.”

“You lost control of the-“

“No, the hive wasn’t involved. I may have been in danger, but I was in control, in a matter of speaking. I was pissed off but I didn’t need help. I still can’t recall much after you went down. Just voices, blood, screaming. Hell, for a minute I thought I was back at Jericho.” That had the old DRU blinking, “Not the one you’re thinking of, I’m sure. A massacre Dorian, that’s what I mean. So much so that, afterwards, we didn’t have anyone to get you back online. And, because the truth about me was out, I had to just pack up and run. I haven’t made that mistake again.”

“It wasn’t your mistake in the first place,” Dorian spoke softly and jolted when McCoy was suddenly as his side, pulling him close.

“The first time wasn’t your mistake. You must have had something up there fried to not remember this,” Dorian tilted his head with the soft tap he felt at his temple. “Don’t worry, Scotty’s the best in the fleet. He’ll get you patched back up.”

“John,” McCoy hummed, “I’m sorry about all the trouble I’ve given you over the years.”

McCoy rolled his eyes and pulled him closer, “You’re the least trouble I’ve had all my life.”

“One more question.” Dorian pulled away to show blue streak lightly across his face. “How do you get blood? I mean, yeah you could take donated but that would put the ship at risk what with a somewhat limited supply.”

McCoy laughed and patted his shoulder before unlocking the door. “I think it’s about time we introduce you to the 23rd century.”


End file.
